Life without her
by ShiningInShadows
Summary: This is my Halloween special story. It is about Bella Swan and the night of Halloween with unexpected plots and spins. I will be writing more chapters so stay tuned! Please read and review! - Misty x
1. Chapter 1

**Life without her**

_Authors Note:_

_Hi guys, I'm back! Ok so Halloween is coming up so I thought I'd write a short Halloween story! I have used the character Bella Swan from Twilight but __**remember I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, all rights to Stephanie Meyer! **__I hope you enjoy this story, please review! Also please check out my long story Immortality, it's my first story so it may be a bit rough! Also check out my Baffy's (Best author friend) Harrygameshard and Bookwormanimallovers stories they rock! I will be writing more chapters for this so stay tuned! _

This chapter is dedicated to my Baffy's and my loyal Twilight friends B+Livvy!

Chapter 1:

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." Edward softly kissed my head just before I drifted off. I'd had an amazing day, it was Halloween and I and the Cullen clan had gone trick or treating. I know it's meant for kids but I have to admit it was quite funny when they turned their eyes blood thirsty black and showed there white fangs and growled viciously. One man even congratulated them on _'Absolutely magnificently scary outfits'! _And the other good thing was I got all the candy as they don't eat! Then of course Alice had to throw a Halloween Party and everyone _had_ to dress up. I was dressed in a little witch outfit with a matching hat and long pointy boots and Edward was count Dracula, he didn't need makeup. I lay in my bed, the sweet thoughts of the day drifting through my head...

I woke up to the gentle ticking of a clock. I brushed the sleep from my eyes and sat up and slipped my feet into my slippers. The house was completely quiet, so quiet I could hear my own heartbeat. I got up and slowly walked around the room trying not to wake Charlie but I clumsily slipped on the carpet and my glass of water crashed to the floor shattering into tiny crystal splinters. I groaned as I examined my hand, the glass had cut most of it and it was bleeding heavily. I stood up and went over to the bathroom, switched on the cold tap and let the coolness of the water gush over my cuts. I then bandaged them up. As I walked back into my room I sat on my bed counting the ticks of the clock and suddenly Edward jumped up onto the window sill grinning. "Edward!" I cried and ran over to him. "Hey Bell, have a nice sleep?" He asked jumping into the room

"Yeah, only I woke up and did this." I showed him my bandaged hand and he tutted but then stroked it. I walked over and sat by him on the windowsill ledge. "So did you enjoy last night?" He asked smiling still holding my bandaged hand, "Yeah, it was the best Halloween ever!" This made him grin. "Look I'll go and get dressed." I muttered embarrassed I was still in my dressing gown. I got up but didn't see the open swinging window, the wind suddenly gushed and the window swung into my head, I fell on the floor and everything went black...

When I opened my eyes I was in a white room, there were no windows, only three doors. I got up arrubtidly and rubbed my eyes in case this was a hallucination. The room was strange there was no end to it, just blankness, "Hello?" I called out to no one, "Is anyone there?" I walked around and studied the three doors carefully. I decided to go with the middle one and I slowly opened it unaware of what was on the other side.

I walked in nervously, and found I was in my own living room, I smiled so wide I thought that it may reach my ears. Then I saw Charlie and Renee sitting in the two armchairs. "Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked but she did not even stir, "Mom?" I asked louder. Then I saw she had been crying. "Mom?!" I shouted utterly confused, "Dad?! What's going on?!" They didn't flinch.

"M-my daughter, poor poor Bella." Mom sobbed clutching my old ballerina tutu. Charlie had his head in his hands. "Why? Oh Bella, why did they take her why?" Mom cried. I stared gobsmacked.

"Mom? I'm right here!" I screamed but again she did not hear. "Ok very funny but please stop it now!" I called. "Dad?" I whispered suddenly scared. "What's happening, what took me?" I stared at them frightened and I walked up the stairs to my room, but to my surprise it was empty, my stuff had gone. All that was left was the bed, wardrobe and the desk. I ran, I ran out of the door, down the stairs, past my weeping parents and out of the door back into the empty corridor of whiteness. I leant by the wall and curled up into a tight ball, blocking out the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life without her**

_Authors Note:_

_Heya readers I hope your enjoying the story so far! This is chapter 2 of Life without her, what do you think will happen to Bella? I am dedicating this chapter to therealjainasolo who is one of my amazing writing buddies. I am writing more chapters but the next one will have to be after Thursday because I'm away. Please read and review! __**All rights to Stephanie Meyer, I do not own anything! **__–Misty xoxoxox_

Chapter 2:

I sat up properly and stared into the blank space, how I wish Edward were here right now, he would know what to do. Was I trapped here forever seeing these disturbing scenes? Would I ever escape? What had happened to me? There were so many unanswered questions that I may never solve. I stood up and glanced at the three doors again, maybe one would lead me out? I had to take my chances, I this time avoided the middle door and instead chose the one furthest to the right. I tried to get my breathing steady but it was impossible when I had a fast drumming heartbeat. I wiped some sweat off my brow and slowly turned the handle and pushed open the door...

I arrived in a pleasant garden. I breathed in the fresh smell of roses and jasmine and started walking round the hedges until I saw a large crowd of people. They were all standing their attention on something. I tried to see what it was but there were too many people blocking my view. The freaky thing was, I knew everyone there. There were many of my distant relatives and friends, Mom, Dad, Aunts and Uncles, Cousins, Old primary friends, school friends...the Cullens. "What the heck is happening?" I muttered under my breath. No one saw me walking into the crowd, no one turned. Some people were crying, some weeping, and some looking stern and serious. Then my eyes caught sight of Edward. I ran over to him my eyes welling up. "I-I don't get it, what have I done to deserve this, please what's happening?" He didn't stir, he didn't even blink. "Edward please!" I begged him pulling at his suit. "Alice? Esme, Carlisle? Rosalie? Emmet, Jasper? Anyone?" I sat on a nearby bench and stared at the fluffy clouds in the light blue sky. It was such a perfect day. I could be spending these days with Edward. He probably won't even recognize me again; I'll be trapped in this nightmare forever.

Suddenly my father finished talking to the congregation and shouted "Ok break, please be back in ten minutes!" Then everyone walked off in groups around the park. I caught up with the Cullens "Help me please!" I yelled but they acted like I was not there at all. I punched them as hard as I could, then I kicked Jasper in the shin and I thought I saw him shake. "Jaz?" Edward asked.

"Um, yeah I'm ok but I swear something just moved through me?!" He replied and I screamed and screamed. Then Carlisle spoke, "So Edward I think it's time to move again don't you I mean we only stayed here for longer because of her." Edward had tears in his eyes.

"Probably be for the best, it's too painful without her." I was completely and utterly confused, they couldn't move! I wouldn't let them! Charlie called everyone back and they all took their places. I quickly burst through to the front were I saw lots and lots of different kinds of colourful flowers were scattered around the area, on chairs, the piano and even the guests. I sighed, what was happening? Charlie murmured something to the crowd and I didn't hear what he said, suddenly everyone stood up and started slowly walking out of the park and down the road. I had to run to keep up with them, I kept following them, not knowing if this would change my fate or not. The people walked into a graveyard which I thought were strange and some people were carrying a beautifully decorated coffin. This was probably my great aunts funeral, she was the only one not there and she was getting very old. I fastened a fallen flower into my messy hair to pay my respect and scattered rose petals over the coffin just before it was being lowered into the ground. I sat down on the soft green grass and tied bundles of flowers together and laid them by the coffin. I moved out of the way so the men could bury the coffin. No one could see me but I was standing right next to the hole saying a last goodbye to the soul which was locked inside. I sighed as the men flattened the earth and then everyone started to pour out of the cemetery gates home. I was about to be on my way when I saw something I really wished I didn't see. It made me run back and back to the white room, it made me sob for hours on end. It was that the grave read _'Isabella Marie Swan.'... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Life without her**

_Authors Note:_

_Hey guys this is the third chapter of Life without her, I hope you enjoy it as much as the other chapters! _

_I am dedicating this chapter to my new fanfiction friend __**KookieMonstahx3**__, she is really amazing. _

_ What will happen to Bella in this chapter? __**I do not own anything, all rights to Stephanie Meyer! **__Please readand review!– Misty xoxoxox_

_If there are any Hunger Games fans out there, this is the link to my rp! If there are any questions or concerns just pm me x _ forum/The-50th-Annual-Hunger-Games/121050/

Chapter 3:

I slowly breathed in and out, in and out, in and out. There was only one door left and I was scared stiff. Would this take me back home? To Edward? That was all I wanted right now. I pushed open the door very carefully and poked my head round. To my surprise I was outside, I breathed in the cool refreshing air and smelt the delicate scent of the sea. I relaxed a little, my heart stopped aching and my stomach stopped churning. I examined the view more carefully, there were seagulls flying in the sky, I was standing on a high, cliff, there was a plummeting drop into the calm bellow. In the distance was the sea rocking in and out on the bay it was sparkling like little diamonds. The sky was a soft blue and the sun was shining heavily down so everything was glistening. Behind me was a large forest that I couldn't see the end to, the tress waved happily in the wind and I smiled. This was the most peace I had had all day...

Suddenly I saw a figure standing at the edge of the cliff, he was not wearing a t-shirt and he was glistening in the sunlight. I recognized him at once, "Edward!" I yelled happily running over to him, I ran into him hugging him hard but he did not react, "Edward?" I whispered sadly. I hadn't escaped, it was still happening, it was as if I were invisible and didn't exist. Maybe I didn't. Would you know how it feels when the person you love the most, the person who cares, doesn't recognise you?

I looked at Edward's face and saw he had a frown fixed; his golden eyes were filled with sorrow, regret and fear. It was the look that wanted to make me cry. "Oh Bella, I can't live without you!" He cried and his tears started to slowly fall down his face.

"No Edward! I'm here, please!" He turned to face me and I suddenly wondered if he had heard me but he turned back again like he was mistaken. I wiped his tears but they remerged again. I tucked a loose hair behind my ear and whimpered. Was this really happening? Edward pushed back his hair, stared backwards and whispered "Goodbye." And that's when I realised what he was about to do. Suddenly the sea bellow us started to crash against the rocks, as if it were throwing a tantrum, the rocking trees creaked, the wind blew so viciously I nearly fell over and grey rainclouds released heavy drops of cold rain. I shivered violently as more and more drops began to fall. Edward sighed then slowly walked backwards. "No." I muttered, "NO!" But it was too late. He was running then before my very own eyes he jumped off the cliffs edge and crashed against the solid rocks and into the cold strong sea. He couldn't be dead could he? He's a vampire! I started to weep and weep for what seemed like a lifetime.

I had cried until I had no tears left to spill, there was no point in living anymore. I had lost everyone and everything. I breathed in and backed away from the cliff. I took off my shoes and jumper, knelt down and touched the earth on the ground for the very last time. I took a run up and leapt as far as I could go off the cliff...

It was like I was flying, I felt the air run through my body and I felt the breeze comb through my hair. But before I knew it I was back to reality and I plummeted into the waves bellow. I shook with shock from the ice cold water and my whole body bashed against the sharp rocks. I felt like my body was broken, I was too limp to move and I could not breath, the cold water had invaded my lungs and the sea quickly carried me away. The thing I hated the most though was that I was still alive, as if this was a punishment to make me suffer. I shivered as the waves crashed through me sending my body rapidly vibrating. What was left of me? Where was Edward? Whatever was happening I was terrified...

_Please read and review! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned to see what will happen to Bella! – Misty xoxoxox_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hi, this is the last chapter of Life without her. Sorry I've been sooooooo busy this is updated a bit late L. I hope you enjoyed this short story and if you did feel free to check out my other Twilight stories! I do not own anything, all rights to Stephanie Meyer! This chapter is dedicated to my baffy Ducktail2000 as she has just started her epic Twilight adventure! Thanks enjoy! – Misty xox**

Chapter 4:

_All I remembered was the water crashing over my head, chilling me to the bone. I tried to pull him up but I didn't have any strength left in me. He suddenly stirred and pulled himself out of the water, he growled and ran off into the trees. Then I remembered. He couldn't kill himself if her tried, he would have to go to the Volturi. I felt a shock of relief run through my body, he was sparred for a few more hours. But then I felt myself sinking, being dragged down by the fierce ocean waves and everything turned black..._

I slowly opened my eyes, there was a light so bright I thought I was being blinded. When my eyes had got used to it, I sat up and stared around the room. It was the happiest feeling that I had ever felt. It was my room. Everything was so normal, I could hear the football game playing downstairs, the clock ticking and the breeze blowing outside. But best of all I saw him, sitting in the rocking chair watching me. I threw myself at him hugging him so tightly I felt I was going to tear but I didn't care. He chuckled lightly and sat me on the bed. "Hey, hey be careful your head is probably still sore." I frowned, my head? I touched my forehead and felt a large bump, surprised I felt a big bandage on it. "W-what happened?" I mumbled confused standing back up.

"You bumped your head and was knocked unconscious." Edward stated calmly, "It's not bad, Carlisle came over and said that you needed some rest." I grinned none of the visions had happened, I was dreaming.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and Charlie walked in. "Bells?" He asked looking at me, "You better yet?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine." And I ran over into his arms, he knew I was here now, I was so relieved that none of it really happened. Charlie looked surprised when I pulled away, I never usually hugged him. But then he smiled, "Pizza will be in half an hour kids!" He called walking out of the door and down the stairs. I chuckled.

Then I touched the bandage again trying to feel if it was serious.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Mmmmmm, yeah I think so, I just had the weirdest dream."

"What was it?" He asked pulling me onto his lap.

"Well..." I mumbled

"Yes?" Edward encouraged me. But then I saw how happy we should be, I didn't want to ruin the moment. He would be upset if I told him.

"It was nothing, doesn't matter..."


End file.
